Snarkymen Fever
by Emerald8
Summary: When Mitsuki loses her precious Mr. Featherbottom doll, the LilyMu gang search for it and accidentally stumble into a Poke'mon parody! Guano is also missing, but no one seems to notice. Old and badly written; maybe still some good jokes in it though.
1. Snarkymen Fever pt 1

**Kappa Mikey:**

Snarkymen Fever

Part 1

By Emerald

"LILY MU!"

Gonard and Mikey, in full anime attire, were facing off against each other against the painted blue city backdrop. Gonard's blue hair flew wild in the artificial wind as he cackled insanely at the foolish mortal who dared to challenge him.

"What's so funny, Gonard? I've got you trapped, and there's no where for you to run." Mikey said, pointing dramatically at his purple-suited arch-enemy. Indeed, Gonard had been backed into a very blue alleyway, with no way to get out except through the hero.

"Why Mikey, I believe that for once you have stated the truth. There is no where for me to flee, not that I would want to!" Gonard said in his best villain voice. As he spoke, Lily and Mitsuki landed behind Mikey, apparently having fallen from the sky.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Gonard?" Mitsuki asked, clenching a fist in front of her face.

"It's not what I have up my sleeve that's important, though even that could defeat you Lily Ghouls, but it's what I have in my…pocket!" he produced a small blue and gold cube from his left pocket, although the poor animation could only show the hand reaching down and subsequent holding of the cube up.

"What, do you think luck will be on your side with that die?" Lily said.

"Oh no, it is not the die that will crush you; rather, it is what is inside that will make you die!" Gonard said, delivering the kind of pun that made one wonder why the show was so popular to begin with. As he taunted them, he threw the square object and it hit the ground in an explosion of bright pink special effects.

When the lights had dissipated, a five foot tall green dragon was standing before the overly horrified heroes. Except Mikey, who acted casual at the sight of the scaly beast.

"Bad news, Gonard. I've recently caught a Lily-creature that puts yours to shame!" the American hero said. Lily and Mitsuki immediately appeared relieved. Then Mikey pulled out a cube of his own and threw it at the ground. Another gratuitous display of visual effects was triggered.

"Prepare to face the awesome power of…" the effects cleared to show the form of… "Guano?" Mikey gasped.

"CUT!" the indignant Guano yelled at the top of his voice. The music and recording was immediately halted by the stern command from the imposing figure of the 1 ½ foot tall man in the fuzzy purple animal-thing suit. The background also rose from the ground, no longer obscuring the plain grey walls of the studio.

Guano turned to Mikey, a fire in his eyes. "Why did you shove me into that lily-cube?!" he asked, jumping onto Mikey and holding on to the neck of his shirt.

"Guano, I'm sure it was an accident." Mitsuki said while trying unsuccessfully to pull the fur ball in question off of Mikey's chest.

"Yeah, I thought you were the little monster that was supposed to go in that thing" Mikey tried to explain while holding his head back so as not to get hit in the face by Guanos' increasingly large head.

"The 'Lily-creature' has been sitting over there the whole time!" Guano said, releasing one hand from Mikey's shirt to point at a stuffed yellow bird-thing sitting in the director's chair. Mitsuki saw her opportunity and used a crow-bar to pry Guano off of her beloved.

"Hey, you two look a lot alike from behind." Mikey defended himself.

"Are you kidding?" Lily asked, "They're two totally different colors and look nothing even remotely like each other!"

Gonard looked back and forth between Guano and the stuffed animal. "Yeah, how could you think that toy was the real thing?" he said while putting an arm around the stuffed toy and pointing at Guano. The entire cast, except the oblivious Mikey, sighed at Gonard usual stupidity.

Guano turned back to Mikey. "You shoved me in a tiny cube…" he said ominously while a black skull appeared from behind him. Guano noticed Mikey moving his head so he could see it better, and then looked behind himself to see the painting.

"Do you mind?" Guano asked the man transporting the picture.

"Nope not at all." He said. A couple awkward seconds passed while the man with the painting showed no sign of moving. Someone coughed and crickets chirped as the transporter finally got the idea and scuttled slowly away.

"Look, I'll never be able to explain why I put you in that thing," Mikey said, "so I'll just say that I'm sorry."

"Alright, I forgive you. We still have some budget left and we can keep most of the footage from just now. We'll just have to re-do that last part." Guano said.

"Yeah, that new director is great! His work is ten times tastier than yours, Guano!" Gonard said through a mouthful of film. Lily, Mitsuki, and Guano fell flat on their faces while Mikey was left standing and wondering if it was national hug the floor day. He shrugged and flung himself at the ground, right when the others where getting up.

"Great. Now we'll have to re-do all of it." Lily said, ignoring Mikey's attempt to fit in. Mitsuki was helping Mikey get up, as he had badly hurt himself.

"Well, let's just start re-shooting now, I guess." Guano said. "Mikey, put the doll into the cube this time, please?"

"Geez, when are you going to forget about that?" Mikey asked as he limped over to the toy. He had somehow hurt his leg by falling on his face.

"It just happened a minute ago." Guano said, tension lines over his eyes.

"Whever." Mikey said, holding up the bird-creature. "How come Gonard gets the big life-like dragon and all I get is this stupid stuffed toy?"

"Well, in retrospect it probably wasn't a good idea to have that mad scientist gene-splice us up a real dragon. We didn't have much budget left for anything else." Guano said while shrugging. The dragon meanwhile was amusing itself by setting Yoshi's head on fire.

"And it's not stupid, it's my favorite stuffed animal." Mitsuki said, grabbing the doll and hugging it. "I've had Mr. Featherbottom since I was four."

"You mean we couldn't even afford our own toy?" Mikey asked Guano.

"Hey, like I said, Budget." He shrugged.

"What ever." Lily said impatiently. "Can we just get started already? You know what always happens when we waste time between ta-"

Ozu and Yes-man burst into the room as if on cue, cutting off a displeased Lily. As always, Ozu marched up to Guano rather than the problem. "What is the holdup?!" he asked in his thick Japanese accent.

"Sorry Ozu, we were almost done with it and then…" Guano said.

"And then what?!" Ozu asked.

"WHAT HAPPEN NEXT? TELL TO OZU!" Yes-man said commandingly in the only other Japanese accent in the show.

"S-s-something came up." Guano stuttered

"What. Came. Up?" Ozu questioned.

"YESH! WHAT WENT UP?" Yes-man said, throwing an egg into the air. It predictably cracked over his head a few seconds later.

"Ooh, ooh! I know the answer to that one!" Gonard said, hopping up and down like a jitter-bug, whatever that thing is. "I ate the film!"

"You what!?" Ozu yelled at Gonard. It's said in Lily-Mu-ville that his head grew five sizes that day.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" Yes-man screeched, hands covering his cheeks in horror.

"I know, I know. I should've saved some for everyone else." Gonard said.

"Hey, it's no biggie. I-it wasn't that good anyway. We can do it over again in record time!" Mikey said, seeing that Ozu was about to have a heart attack. It was too late though, and Ozu fell to the floor, unconscious.

"CLEAR!" shouted Yes-man, holding two irons, which he stamped on Ozu's chest. It set Ozu's shirt on fire and woke him up. He stood up quickly and patted the fire down. Then he kicked Yes-man through a tenth story window.

"LOOKS LIKE YES-MAN IS BLASTING OFF AG-", and then he got hit by a low flying duck.

"Alright. Just finish it by the end of today. If you don't then…you know the drill." Ozu said, thankfully skipping the part where he would yell out that they would all be fired. As he began to walk away, a giant explosion could be seen through the window as Yes-man finally hit the ground.

Guano was predictably spazzing out and mumbling things about Chipmunk-men and sleeper holds while laying in the fetal position. To make sure it was the fetal position, Gonard took out a picture of a fetal pig he had gotten for 25c in a UFO catcher and compared it to Guano. Seeing that the two looked nothing alike, Gonard shoved the picture back into his hair.

"C'mon Guano, we need to get back to work." Mitsuki said.

"Yeah, stop being stupid. We can't afford to have more than one spazz in the same room." Lily said. Mikey was busy trying to jump on the green dragons back, which the monster didn't like. It bucked like a horse and the red-haired wonder was sent flying and landed on top of Yoshi, who had just put out the fire in his hair.

"Your right." Guano said, calming down slightly. "We just have to get back on that horse."

"That's right." Mikey said. Then he tried to jump on the dragon again but it turned around and hit him with its tail, sending Mikey into a concrete wall and leaving an impression of himself.

"Mikey, I think maybe you should stop doing that." Mitsuki said as Mikey limped back over to the others. He had somehow hurt his leg again.

End of Part 1

Authors Note: Here it is, the first part of the first episode of my first ever Kappa Mikey fic! That's a lot of first's right there, I should get a trophy. Or maybe a medal? bricked by Kappa Mikey fans who get the bad joke Anyways, I wasn't planning on posting this until it was done, but I want to make sure that people would be interested in it before I continue much longer. Its fun to write, but I need to have people that I'm writing for. So, after you read this story I would like you to review it (if you are on or email me at:

Emerald DOT hedge AT yahoo DOT com.

I am taking this story very seriously, even though it is obviously a comedy. I have gone to great efforts to make sure the characters stayed in character. The style of comedy on Kappa Mikey is much like my own in my humor writing. I did have to adapt my style a bit to make it seem more authentic, though. There will be multiple parts to this one story, and once all of them are done they will be combined into one large story. If enough people enjoy this and tell me so, I will create more episodes after that. So, I hope you enjoyed reading this and I'm happy to hear what you think about it, flames and all!


	2. Snarkymen Fever pt 2

**Kappa Mikey:**

Snarkymen Fever

Part 2

By Emerald

"So what's with the monsters in compact spaces thing, Guano? Hasn't it been done before?" Mikey asked after unsuccessfully trying to ride the dragon three more times.

"Yeah, it's one of those recurring fads." Guano explained. "It goes away for awhile, and then comes back later stronger than ever. At that point you just have to follow the crowd and hope that you can survive long enough for it all to pass over."

"That's stupid." Mikey replied.

"That's showbiz. You can't fight it Mikey." Guano said.

"Hmm, or can you…?" Mikey thought. He imagined himself squaring off against showbiz in an American wrestling ring. He ran towards his adversary, who only had to take a step to the left in order to evade the clumsy attack. Then showbiz reached his arms under Mikey's and flipped backwards, landing his opponent on his head. Showbiz raised its arms into the air in victory as the defeated challenger desperately tried to lift himself off the mat.

"FINISH HIM!" shouted the announcer of the match, jumping on top of the commentators' desk in his underwear.

"Okay, maybe that would be a bad idea." Mikey said, snapping out of his dreamlike state. "So what brought back this stupid monster idea anyway?"

"The same thing as always," Guano said angrily, "the Snarkymen. Every time they make a comeback the rest of us have to suffer."

"Snarkymen? Didn't they come out like, a hundred years ago?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. And they still won't die!" Guano said, pulling out a Snarkymen toy that looked like a horse with ice in its mane, which he proceeded to brutally beat into the ground. After failing to make a single dent in the plastic creature, Guano dropped the toy and broke down in tears.

"Yeah, these things are like, indestructible." Gonard said, picking up the plaything. Then he turned around and threw it straight at a wall with the speed of a bullet. Unfortunately, the camera man was walking past with a $3,000 camera at the time. Luckily, he was pushing the camera so fast that it was not hit with the plastic projectile, and it only hit him in the temple instead.

"I'm sure he's fine." Gonard said, though the body wasn't moving.

"Look, let's just hurry up and finish before Ozu shows up again." Lily said, voicing everyone's' opinion. They all agreed and began setting things up to shoot again. The comatose camera man was replaced by an inflatable extra as paramedics came in and put the injured on a stretcher. Then the medical crew and their patient went into the elevator, which promptly broke free from its cord and all of them fell ten stories down.

Mitsuki was busy putting Mr. Featherbottom back into the lily-cube. First she put a pillow in the container and then wrapped the doll in a blanket before gently squeezing it into the tight space. She struggled to seal the cube tightly, and succeeded a minute later.

"You really like that thing, don't you Mitsuki?" Mikey said, who had been watching the event curiously. It was odd for him since he had the tendency to ignore the blue haired girl half of the time.

"Yeah, I almost like it as much as I like you." Mitsuki said. Then she realized that she had said that out loud and immediately became embarrassed. Mikey had already gone back to ignoring her though, so no harm had been done. Mitsuki didn't know whether to be relieved or upset.

"Okay, places everybody!" Guano said. Mitsuki handed the lily-cube to Mikey before climbing onto the stack of boxes (which wouldn't be seen in the shot) that she would leap from along with Guano and Lily. Mikey and Gonard got into their respective places as well, although Gonard had to be reminded to turn around, as well as stand right side up. The blue city backdrop fell behind them with a loud "thud" and the scene was set. Then the green dragon broke free from his restraints and knocked down the entire set.

Ten minutes later, everything had been fixed and the dragon was being held back until his entrance by the entire Chum biker gang.

"Action!" Guano shouted. Mikey and Gonard started exchanging their lines as Guano directed the camera men during his time off-screen. Everything was going fine, and when the time came for the rest of the Lily-Mu cast to jump down behind Mikey, the men behind the cameras knew what to do.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Gonard?" Mitsuki asked after landing along with the rest, clenching a fist in front of her face once again.

"Guano, guano!" Guano added, clearly showing that he played an important role in the show.

"It's not what I have up my sleeve that's important, though even that could defeat you Lily Drools (that was a last minute line change), but it's what I have in my…pocket!" he produced a small blue and gold cube from his right pocket (just to switch things up), and the still poor animation showed only two drawings of the motion.

"What, do you think luck will be on your side with that die?" Lily said, happy that the people watching the show wouldn't have to see them doing all of this over again.

"Oh no, it is not the die that will crush you; rather, it is what is inside that will make you die!" Gonard said. Somewhere, a kitten that had just recovered from hearing that line the first time fell and had a stroke. As Gonard taunted them and the cat's owner cried, the villain threw the square object and it hit the ground in an explosion of bright pink special effects.

When the lights had dissipated, a five foot tall green dragon was standing before the overly horrified heroes. It was wearing a muzzle now, which made it look slightly less fearsome. There was also a rope tied to one of his legs that the Chums were still holding onto off stage. The ever-cool Mikey didn't act phased by the dangerous creature before him.

"Bad news, Gonard. I've recently caught a Lily-creature that puts yours to shame!" the American hero said. The scene where Lily and Mitsuki appeared relieved was cut out due to budget. Mikey pulled out a cube of his own and threw it at the ground. Another gratuitous display of visual effects was triggered, and one had to wonder how much budget was going to those 3D explosions.

"Prepare to face the awesome power of…" the effects cleared to show the form of…the lily-cube. It had failed to pop open.

"Cut!" Guano cried, and everyone experience deja-vu.

"Now what's wrong?!" Lily yelled, growling like a lion.

"The cube didn't open. Don't worry, this shouldn't take long to fix." Guano said, calm despite occurrence. "Mikey, just go and get the lily-creature out of its box and put it where the cube landed. Then we'll just edit the scene so that it'll look like it came out of the lily-cube."

"Alright." Mikey said. He picked up the cube and tried to pry it open. When that didn't work he started hitting it against the ground. After that he tried throwing it, blowing it up with dynamite, and putting it into a sandwich that Gonard was eating. An hour later, the box still hadn't opened and Gonard was missing three teeth.

"Yeah, get the weakest person here to open the box. Real good idea there, Guano." Lily said. Guano was too bust agonizing over the gaping hole from the explosive to listen.

"Hey, can I say something? I haven't said anything for a long time." Gonard said, spitting more teeth out as he spoke.

"Sorry Gonard. What is it?" Mitsuki asked, who also hadn't said anything in awhile.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." And then he passed out from the pain of losing so many teeth.

"Look! Just get the bleep thing open so we can finish the bloop show!" Guano screamed. He had the tendency to swear when he got upset and have his head set on fire spontaneously. Both were happening at that moment.

"I've got an idea!' Mitsuki said, a little light bulb appearing over her head. She looked up and saw it. After finding out that it had been noticed, the light bulb quickly flew away. "I don't know what that was all about. Anyway, I know how we can open it. Mikey, I'll need you to hold the lily-cube on the ground. I'll run towards it and kick the latch, which should open it."

Surprisingly, Mikey had paid attention to her. Mitsuki made a mental count in her head of how many times that had happened today.

"Okay, so I just have to hold it like this?" Mikey said, bent down on one knee and holding the lily-cube down.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't let go. Here I come!" Mitsuki said from a few feet away. Then she charged at Mikey and the cube with the force of a pack of bulls. Suddenly, Mikey remembered that Mitsuki used to be a spy (which he hadn't remembered for awhile due to being violently tazered) and held onto the cube for dear life, afraid that if he let go after it was kicked his arms would be pulled out of the sockets. Any thoughts of pulling the box away like in Peanuts were dashed from his mind.

Ker-Punt!

"Ahhhhhh!" Mikey yelled, flying through the air with the still-closed lily-cube in his hands. He was heading straight for the window that Yes-man had flown through earlier.

"Mikey, no!" Mitsuki cried, who had underestimated her strength. Lily had a smile the size and shape of Florida stretching across her face.

Suddenly, Gonard recovered from the pain he had been in earlier. He then remembered his days as body guard to the prime minister of Japan. He ate five sandwiches, put on some dark sunglasses, and then ran faster than even Mitsuki had. He caught Mikey's legs just before they went out the window along with the rest of his body.

"Hooray!" everyone except for Lily cheered as brass trumpets played a victorious tune. Gonard hoisted the thankful Mikey back into the studio, and everyone clapped. They stopped when they noticed that he didn't have the box in his hands anymore.

"Mikey, where'd the Lily-cube go?" Guano asked.

"I don't know. When Gonard grabbed me it flew out of my hands. Sorry guys." Mikey said sadly.

While the other were only disappointed, Mitsuki was crying. She couldn't blame Mikey for dropping it; it had been her fault for kicking it to hard. She cursed her training as a spy for the hundredth time.

Mikey couldn't stand to see Mitsuki cry, which was why he usually didn't pay her any attention. She was always crying for some reason or other. But Mikey blamed himself for dropping her favorite toy, and he was determined to fix what he had done.

"Don't worry, Mitsuki. I'll get Mr. Flowerbottom back for you!" Mikey said. Mitsuki stopped crying long enough to see Mikey jump out the window.

"Noooo!" she cried. Gonard was still close by and wearing those awesome shades, though. He caught Mikey by the legs again as he prepared to dive down to find the toy. Then he threw him back into the studio, not bothering to put him down gently.

"Mikey, how many times are you going to do that?" Gonard asked.

"Maybe once more…" Mikey said while standing up.

"You know, I don't think you need to jump out the window to get down there." Mitsuki said, exasperated from watching Mikey almost die twice in the same day.

"You're right!" Mikey said, snapping his fingers. "I'll ride the dragon down!"

Everyone looked back at the set to see the Chum gang wrestling with the dragon on the floor. The monster was shooting jets of flames from his mouths, barbecuing bikers left and right.

"He broke out of the muzzle! Run for your lives!" one of them screamed before being immolated.

"Uh, maybe we can just take the elevator." Mitsuki said, an anime sweat drop running down her face.

"Yeah, that's a good idea too." Mikey agreed. They all went to into the unbroken elevator next to the broken one as the sounds of the battle raged behind them. With a "ding" the doors closed and they began to descend.

"How did the dragon get a bazooka?!" were the last words they heard as they continued their drop.

End of Part 2

Authors Note: Yay, I get to talk some more! Well, here is the second part. It was really fun to write, and easy because the Lily-Mu scene was copied right from the first part and edited to include more jokes and a few changes so that it wasn't repetitive. So far I've gotten some positive opinions, but I'll need more if you want me to finish this thing. So review at or E-mail me at:

emerald DOT hedge yahoo DOT com

Paragraphs 17-27 are dedicated to a member of the Kappa Mikey Fans Forum (Sammy Love) who though the first part was "Awesome!" and motivated me to write those paragraphs that day. Kind of funny that most of those paragraphs turned out to be copy-and past, huh? Ha ha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, tell me and I'll make sure that there is more to come!

Paragraphs 1-12 are also dedicated to my first fanfiction DOT net reviewer (Mattie Scary). Sorry I forgot to put this in when I first uploaded. I wrote this on a different laptop without internet access and I couldn't remember your name. I told myself I would add it in right before I posted it, but I forgot. Well, at least it's in now. Sorry!


	3. Snarkymen Fever pt 3

**Kappa Mikey:**

Snarkymen Fever

Part 3

By Emerald

"Okay, now we just have to find that doll." Mikey said as he and the rest of the group exited the Lily-Mu studios. They saw the people who had fallen down the other elevator being carted into an emergency van. Once they were all loaded into the van, the green dragon from before flew out the window and landed on top of it, crushing everyone inside. Then it set the vehicle on fire and went to wreck havoc on Tokyo with its Bazooka.

"Maybe we should ask somebody if they saw the lily-cube come down here." Mitsuki said, not noticing the chaos going on behind her.

"Good idea." Mikey said. Then he looked down to see Yes-man crawling towards them using his lips.

"FINALLY, I HAVE MADE IT!" Yes-man cried. He was battered, bruised, and his clothes had been torn to shreds by the Harmless Italian Pigeon Power Yakuza (or "HIPPY").

"Hey, creepy shouty guy? Did you see a toy fall from the sky?" Gonard asked.

"OH, YES-MAN FLY OUT WINDOW AND NO-ONE CARE!" the creepy shouty guy said. "BUT TOY FALL OUT AND YOU LOOK FOR IT?!"

"Well excuse us for being more concerned for a toy than a human being." Mikey said. And with that, he and the other walked off to find Mr. Featherbottom.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Yes-man screamed. Once the Lily-Mu crew had left, the gang of Pigeons landed in front of him.

"What did I tell yous about keeping dat big mouth of yours shut?" the boss of the pigeons said as his henchmen began to crack their knuckles, if pigeons even have knuckles. A large sweat drop ran down the terrified man's head. Then the pigeons descended upon him.

"The toy should be around here somewhere." Mikey said as he and the rest walked underneath the window the doll had flown out off. Yes-man's screaming could still be heard, but they either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Let's split up and look for it." Lily said, mostly because she wanted to be farther away from Mikey, who seemed to gravitate towards her every time she moved away.

"I'll go check the pizza shop!" Gonard said.

"But that's all the way across the road, I don't think it could have landed there." Guano said. He knew that Gonard only wanted to go there because of their two-for-one goat cheese & goat meat pizza special.

"Oh Guano, always the un-believer. You have to be open to the idea of alternative life-styles." Gonard replied, acting like he knew what he was talking about. Then he tied a napkin around his neck, ran out into traffic, and caused three car wrecks before reaching the Pizza shop. Guano smacked his forehead and sighed in dismay.

"I'll go check over here." Mitsuki said while pointing in one direction, and then she began to walk in that way.

"I'll go over there." Lily said while indicating the opposite direction.

"I'll be where Lily is." Mikey said as he began to follow her.

"No! You won't!" Lily said, growling like a puma mixed with a chimpanzee. Whatever it was, it sounded really angry. So angry in fact, that Mikey actually got the point.

"I…guess I'll just look around here then." Mikey said. He looked around himself and saw nothing. Just the empty space in front of the Lily-Mu studios, and a barely-alive Yes-man. Then he saw a suspicious mailbox and decided to reach his hand in and see if anyone had put the toy in there.

"Graaghueagh! You poked my eye!" cried the man inside the disguise.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Mikey asked.

"Well I don't know, because I can't see you because you poked my freakin' eye!" the man said, who Mikey now recognized as the secret agent from an earlier episode.

"Hey, you're that guy who tried to kill me before!" Mikey said. Just then the mail-box man's eyes focused.

"Heh heh. Yes, that WAS me Mikey, and now I am going to take my revenge!" he said while hopping up and down excitedly.

"Revenge for what?" Mikey asked while watching a butterfly fight a moth. The moth was doing pretty well until the butterfly pulled out a pair of nun-chucks.

"Revenge for…you…not dying. Yeah! You'll regret the day you messed with the Mail Man!" the man said. Then he tried to shake his butt in Mikey's face, but it was impossible to tell because he was in a box.

"Mail Man? What kind of lame name is that?" Mikey asked while giving the butterfly a congratulatory handshake for beating the moth.

"Hey, can you think of anything better?" Mail man asked while swatting the butterfly because it was pointless for it to be there.

"Well, I guess not." Mikey said. He kept the names he had come up with, Macho Mailer and Mail-y Mc Mailer-ton, to himself.

"Yeah, well neither could the person writing this." The Macho Mailer said, breaking the fourth wall.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked, oblivious to the fact that this was all a fan fiction.

"Ah, Simple Simon. The thoughts of a wise Ninja such as I are too complex for you to understand." Mail-y Mc Mailer-ton said between sips of a slushy. He had gotten it when someone thought he was a trash can and threw it in.

"I thought you were a spy." Mikey said while a carpenter fixed the fourth wall with some duck tape.

"Yes, that too!" the Mail Man said. "Now shut up, Simon! And listen well; today you will lose one who is dear to you! Bwahaha!"

"Nice try, but you know just as well as I do that there ARE no deer in Japan!" Simon retorted.

"…Well you got me there." The Mail Man said. Then he disappeared in a ninja-like puff of envelopes, which gave Mikey a paper cut.

"That was his big revenge? He gave me a paper cut? Well, I guess it hurts. Ow." Mikey said, nursing his sliced pinky.

"Hey Mikey, who where you talking to?" Mitsuki asked. Mikey wasn't listening though, so she had to shout into a conveniently placed megaphone to get his attention.

"Oh, no one in particular. The buildings, the street, that banana peel over there. You know, conversing with nature." He responded while trying to cover for the fact that he had been the victim of a ninja-spy attack. No need to worry Mitsuki, after all, he thought to himself.

"Hey, where did everyone else go?" Mitsuki asked, suddenly noticing that everyone else was gone and had been gone for quit a long time.

"You're right, they've disappeared. But don't worry, Mitsuki," Mikey said while putting on his custom made Sherlock Holmes hat; a brown baseball cap with the word "Serlok" drawn on it in marker. "We'll just look for clues!"

"Alright," Mitsuki said as she tried not to laugh at the ridiculous hat, and failed. "Well, I can hear yelling from across the street, so it's probably safe to assume that Gonard is still at Samurai Pizza Felines."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indeed, at the moment Gonard was in a ferocious argument with the owner of the restaurant, a teenager in a pink kitty costume with a plastic sword strapped to his back.

"The sign says 'All You Can Eat', and I'LL say when I've had my fill!" Gonard said as he indicated a sign with a sauce covered finger.

"For the tenth time sir, it says 'No checks accepted!'" the manager said as he tried to restrain his homicidal tendencies.

"Do not argue over semantics with me!" Gonard said, jumping up on the table and making a sweeping motion with his hands. Unfortunately, one of the hands was holding a slice of pizza at the time, and it flew out of his grasp, went into the kitchen, and caused an explosion somehow.

"Alright, that's it! Epic battle time!" the man in the cat suit said as he brandished his blade. Then there began a spectacular battle between Gonard, the manager, and all of the cooks. The fight lasted half the day, spilled out into the streets, caused a nation wide riot, and ended in a group hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, that makes sense. But what about Lily and Guano?" Mikey asked. He was in a cheerful mood because he had stolen from three department stores when the riot passed through the area.

Then, from somewhere down the street, a man hole was pushed open from the inside. Severely battered, Guano barely managed to struggle out onto the road. "Freedom! Thank the plot devices, sweet freedom! What were the odds getting sucked down a water drainage pipe? It's not even raining!"

As the traumatic memory of being inexplicably pulled into the sewers played itself out in Guanos mind, little did he know that he was being watched. Well, actually he did feel like he was being watched, but he always felt that way. He closed the man hole just to make sure there weren't any mutant lemurs following him.

"Hahaha, this time I will have my revenge!" the Mail Man said, as he put down his pair of binoculars, which had been comically sticking out of the mail slot. Then he started his Jeep and raced down the street towards the paranoid midget. He passed Mikey and Mitsuki on the way, but they didn't notice because they were too busy not doing anything important.

"Well, at least that's the end of my adventures for today." Guano said. Then he turned around right in time to see….

CRASH!

A bird flew into a window. Oh yeah, and while Guano was busy looking at that, he was hit by the jeep. He flew ten miles away at a 30 degree angle as the Mail Man laughed himself silly.

"Yes, I got him! Yeah, who da mail man!?" the culprit celebrated. Just then, an elderly lady in a Lamborghini started driving next to him. She put down her window to speak to him.

"Excuse me sonny," she asked offhandedly as her car speakers blared obnoxious punk rock music, "But how do you drive while you're inside that mailbox?"

"Oh. Uh, good question." The Mail Man answered nervously. Then the Jeep abruptly swerved to the right and crashed into a gas station. The whole place erupted, effectively ejecting the Mail Man from the remainder of the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I don't know," Mitsuki said, who along with Mikey had completely missed Guano's reappearance and subsequent disappearance, "But I'm sure they just fanned out to search for Mr. Featherbottom faster." She wasn't sure if she believed that, but it was all she could come up with.

"You're probably right." Mikey said, as a hobo stole his hat and ran off with it. He tried to sell it for money, but the store actually charged him to leave it there. "We'll just have to stick together and search around as well."

"Alright!" an ecstatic Mitsuki answered. Any doubts about the well being of her other friends were erased from her mind once Mikey agreed with her. She was practically skipping as she and Mikey walked down the street to search abroad.

Then, from somewhere down the street, a man hole was pushed open from the inside. Soaking wet, Lily heaved herself onto dry land. "Freedom! Thank the plot devices, sweet freedom! I don't know how the heck I got sucked into that…"

Lily looked around at the vacant street. "Hey, where did everyone go?"

End of Part 3

Authors Note: Wow, this took forever. Sorry everyone, but I hope it was worth the wait! This story is just getting started though, so I hope you'll put up with my awkward updating schedule (read: I have none) and read this series until the end. Were only at the commercial break folks, so I hope you'll stay tuned for what this fic has in store!

Also, please continue to review! I've seen some very good compliments so far, and I want to know what I can do to keep 'em coming. Preferably, review at  or email me at emerald. if that isn't possible. Until next time!


	4. Snarkymen Fever pt 4

**Kappa Mikey:**

Snarkymen Fever

Part 4

By Emerald

"Mew, meow, me, meu!" sang the dancing sushi. Mikey and Mitsuki stared at the living consumable, entranced by the boogie. "Meo, doi, me, meow!"

"Ooh, dancing sushi!" Mikey suddenly exclaimed. Then he picked it up and popped it into his mouth, the sushi screaming bloody murder. "Mmm, my favorite!"

"Noooo!" screamed the Japanese owner of the street corner shop, hands covering the sides of his face. Mike and Mits had approached his store to question him on the whereabouts of Mr. Featherbottom, but got distracted for what seemed like four minutes. Completely coincidentally, this was also the length of an average commercial break.

"Mikey, I don't think you were supposed to eat that thing!" Mitsuki said, breaking out of the psychedelic trance the sushi had put her in. She was still tripping out though, and proceeded to study her hands as if she were afraid they were going to fall off and start attacking random puppies.

"What-a have-a you done-a!?" the Japanese man with an Italian accent asked incredulously, a river of tears running down his face and forming a puddle at his feet. A leprechaun started row-boating across the water.

"Sorry, my bad. How much do I owe you?" Mikey asked, taking out his wallet as the leprechauns boat hit an iceberg and sunk.

"It-a was my most-a prized possession! It-a was priceless!" The Japanese man with an Italian accent and a blond afro said. The leprechaun started shouting obscenities as he drowned.

"Oh, then I guess I don't owe you anything." Mikey said, putting away his wallet. He didn't quite grasp what the word 'priceless' meant, and Mitsuki couldn't quite grasp control of her motor reflexes, as indicated when she randomly slapped a bird in mid-flight.

"What-a you say? It-a was worth everything-a to me!" The Japanese man with an Italian accent, blond afro, and leisure suit said, wondering why the chick with blue hair was acting high just from watching the sushi while the guy with orange had eaten it and didn't seem to have any adverse affects.

"First it's worth nothing, now it's worth everything? If you can't make up your mind, then we'll just be leaving. C'mon, Mitsuki." Mikey said, then he grabbed Mitsuki's hand and led the two of them away from the screaming Japanese man with the Italian accent, blond afro, leisure suit, and pimpin' sunglasses. Mitsuki quickly came out of her trance when she noticed that Mikey had her by the hand.

"Uhmm, Mikey." A very red-faced Mitsuki nervously said, "Y-you're holding my hand."

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Mikey said, not turning to look at her as he let go.

"I wasn't complaining…" Mitsuki started to say. But by then Mikey's attention had turned to other important matters, such as wondering where monkeys go when they die. Mitsuki mentally kicked herself for having said anything. But she kicked a little too hard, and ended up with a bruise.

"I know how we can find Featherbottom!" Mikey explained whose mind hadn't been completely filled with chimps, "We'll hire a detective!"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Mitsuki said, her mood starting to brighten. If she couldn't have Mikey, the next best thing would be her stuffy.

"Right. He'll be chimpanzee for hire, who dusts for clues with a banana peel and throws barrels at all who get in the way!" said Mikey, who's mind actually had been completely filled with chimps.

"Let's back up a bit." Mitsuki said, sweat drop running down her forehead. "Isn't that a detective agency across the street?"

Just across the street, an old lady was being mugged by a ladybug. But that wasn't important, because behind that scene there was an old, run down, two story building. A deteriorating sign boldly proclaimed, "Colorful Parakeet's Detective Agency" in rainbow tinted block letters.

"Ooh, a bird will be even better than a monkey! We'll ride on its back and search from up high, getting in dogfights with commie double-agents!" Mikey said excitedly. Mitsuki didn't want to lower Mikey's enthusiasm, so she kept her mouth shut and followed Mikey across the street and into the building, passing by a knocked-out grandmother and the police men at the scene.

The room was completely empty, except for a staircase and the rats that occupied the walls and floor. Mitsuki, who unlike most women did not find rats disturbing, didn't think anything of this. The orange haired wonder, on the other hand…

"Aiiiee! Furry little woodchuck demons!" he screamed like a murder victim and ran up the flight of stairs. A loud crash later and Mikey had fallen all of the way back to the bottom story. Mikey stood up, dusted himself off, and proceeded to do the exact same thing two more times.

Curious as to why Mikey couldn't seem to run all the way up the stair, Mitsuki started to climb them as well. At the very end of the stairs was a glass door with a spider web crack where Mikey's head had impacted numerous times. The words "Colorful Parakeet, Private Eye" were printed on it. After she finished reading this, Mikey rammed into the door again.

"Hold up, Mikey." Mitsuki said, grabbing the collar of his shirt before he could cause himself anymore brain damage, "I think we're supposed to open the door, not run into it."

"A brilliant idea! Maybe you should be a detective as well." Mikey said as he turned the doorknob the wrong direction, and then succeeded on his next attempt. "But you'll have to dress up as some kind of animal or no one will think you're a professional."

Unlike the previous room, Colorful Parakeet's office was filled to the brim with stacks of paper, newspaper articles taped to the wall, and Asteroid Boy memorabilia. A large cherry wood desk sat in the middle of the room. Behind it stood a rotating chair, and no one was currently occupying it.

"Wow. I wonder why he bought a two-story building if he was only going to use the top half." Mitsuki said, absent mindedly playing with an Asteroid Boy bobble head. Then the spring broke and the head went rocketing up through the ceiling, hitting a flying squirrel.

"Mitsuki, haven't you seen any American detective movies?" Mikey asked. Obviously Mitsuki hadn't, seeing as she lived in Japan, but she didn't say anything. "The grisly detective always has his office on the second floor. Probably because it's easier to shoot moose from a high window."

Sure enough, next to the window there was a rifle and a box full of moose-strength bullets. The next thing Mitsuki and Mikey noticed after this was the sign on top of Colorful's desk that read, "Out for reven - I mean lunch. 25 minute wait."

"Twenty five minutes? That's seems reasonable." Mitsuki said, taking a seat in one of the four chairs facing the desk. The chair promptly collapsed, and Mitsuki landed on her rear. Thinking the chair must have been too small, she went to sit in a larger one. But it was too large, so she broke right through the middle. The third chair she tried was just right. But then a bear came in and stole it.

"Ooh, tough break. Here, you can have the last chair." Mikey said, in a rare moment of consideration.

"Aww, thank you Mikey." Mitsuki said, sitting down. The chair stayed in tact, and she looked around suspiciously for anymore grizzlies.

"Don't mention it, I'll just stand. After all, it'll only be twenty five minutes." Mikey said. Suddenly, ominous music began to play, suggesting that their wait would be much, much longer.

"Hey, at least will have this radio to listen to kill time." Mitsuki said, scanning the stations on a radio that she had found.

--

"I choose you, Penisaur!" shouted the fledgling Snarkymen trainer, slapping a trading card down violently onto the park pavement.

"I counter with a Spermander!" shouted his opponent, laying down his character with equal ferocity, and crushing a snail in the process.

The Tatami brothers fought with such intensity that the very air around them dared to stir, less it incur the wrath of these mighty card warriors. But then the wind realized the boys were really just a couple of losers and decided to blow again.

"Gaaah!" shouted Guano as he continued to fly through the air, his lungs burning from screaming non-stop and accidentally swallowing a low-flying duck. The now-bold wind decided to blow the poor creature right into the middle of the card game, scattering the cheap cards and demolishing Guano's body as a side effect.

"What the Crappy just happened?!" Mario Tatami shouted, falling backwards.

"I… I think it's a Snarkyman." Luigi Tatami said, poking Guano's crippled body with a stick. When that didn't get a reaction, he switched to a tazer. That produced a more desirable reaction, meaning Guano jumped into the air as electric current ran through his body.

"Whoa whoa, don't taze him, bro!" Mario said, swiping the (stolen) police weapon from his brother's hands. "That's not how you catch a Snarkyman!"

"Wha, what's going on?" Guano said, having been literally jolted into consciousness. His left arm twitched sporadically.

"You have to catch them in a Snarkyorb!" the boy in red said, reaching into his 100 pocket backpack and pulling out a pink and white Snarkyorb that he had gotten out of a vending machine.

"No, not again!" the Snark- I mean, Guano said, crouched in terror. In a flash of flab, the twins were on top of him and forcing the distressed director into the confines of a tiny container for the second time in four chapters.

Five minutes later, Guano's skeleton had been broken in enough places that he fit inside the orb. The Snarkyorb rocked to the left and right, the boys watching intently. Finally, Guano's strength left him and the ball came to a rest.

"Alright! I've caught…!" Mario spun in a circle and struck a pose, while his brother waited for him to finish his sentence, "My first Snarkyman!"

Everyone in the park stopped what they were doing to clap their hands. A randomly passing by band played a cheery tune. Then they all went back to doing things that actually mattered.

"Okay, so now what do we do with it?" Luigi said, already growing bored.

"I don't know. Let's let him out, I guess." Mario said.

"THANK YOU GOD!" Guano shouted from inside the tiny compartment space. Then the lid was taken off and he collapsed onto the pavement, gasping for air. After he caught his breath, the "Snarkyman" made a run for it. Unfortunately for him, the tail on his costume provided an ideal grabbing point for the twins.

"Nuh uh, we caught you fair and square." Luigi said, giving a peace sign for no real reason.

"You're our Snarkyman now, and we're your trainers!" finished his brother, throwing up hand signal of his own.

"You have to be kidding me. Didn't you also used to think I was a stuffed animal?" Guano said, making a reference to another past episode.

"No." Mario replied honestly.

"It just happened last week for Christ's sake!" Guano yelled. Then he was immediately censored by Nickelodeon and the word "Christ" was replaced with "Crisco", which made absolutely no sense.

"Look, our memory has been severely impeded by countless hours of pointless videogame playing. You can't expect us to remember something as far back as then." Luigi said. Then he grew bored of the conversation and took out a PSP.

"It was only seven days ago!" Guano shouted, holding up a calendar that he had pulled from mid-air. Then the air got upset and took the date book back, rolled it up, and hit Guano over the head with it.

"Huh? Did someone just say something?" Mario said, looking up from his Nintendo DS. Then he saw Guano. "OMG, it's a Snarkyman!"

"Catch him!" Luigi said, dropping his PSP and breaking it. Then he pulled out another Snarkyball and pounced on Guano, his brother joining him right after.

"What the hel-" Guano began to say, and then he was cut of by censors and the scene switched to…

--

Mikey and Mitsuki were still sitting in Colorful Parakeet's office. They had been there far longer than the 25 minute wait time, and they were showing signs of degeneration. Mitsuki was lounged over the arms of her chair and slipping in and out of awareness from shear boredom, occasionally mumbling about watermelon toilets and the price of jean shorts. Mikey was still standing up, refusing to sit on the floor, and moved his arms in rhythmic motions that mimicked the mating rituals of the Australian iguana.

"How do ya take a friggin' leak in a watermelon, it's just not possible." Mitsuki muttered incoherently. Then she shook her head to clear the cobwebs in her head; spiders had crawled into her ear when she wasn't looking. "Y'know, you don't have to keep standing up, Mikey."

"No, it's okay. I just pretend the floor is made of lava. Lava that looks suspiciously like a fluffy mattress. And there are bed sheets made of dried molten rock! Is that a pillow formed out of sulfuric gas?!" Mikey said, and then he immediately collapsed where he stood.

"I don't think this detective is going to show up. Let's just get out of here while we still have our sanity." The comatose girl said, having barely the strength to move her head. "Darn 29.00 price tag."

"Alright lets get out of here." Mikey said, still flopped on the floor. The two continued remain motionless for a full minute.

"Maybe we should get up now?" Mitsuki asked. Mikey unperceivable nodded his head. Then Mitsuki oozed out of her chair and they both slithered out the door.

--

"Okay, so what do now that we've caught him?" Luigi asked once again.

"I guess we should let him out." Mario said.

"I CAN'T BREATH!" Guano shouted from inside the tiny compartment space. The lid was popped off and the poor creature was released back into the park. This time he didn't even bother to escape. "Okay, okay! What do I have to do?"

"Oh, you won't have to do anything. We'll be doing all the work." Luigi said, taking out the Snarkymen manual and quickly re-reading the basics.

"Yeah, we'll be forcing you to do battle against increasingly powerful and life threatening creatures until you undergo natural selection and painfully transform into a new snarkyman!" Mario said, a malicious look in his eye. "We'll have such a hard job."

Guano trembled in fear.

--

End of the second half of Part 4

Alright, that didn't take too long, did it? Oh wait, it did. Very long, in fact. I can't promise that the fifth and final chapter will get done any sooner either. Sorry, but I'm a very lazy person. I continue writing this story for all those who have enjoyed it and given me such positive reviews. Never before have I had such an incentive to finish a story. This goes out to you, my brothers and sisters!

Final note: the two parts of chapter four have been put together as one large chapter.


	5. Snarkymen Fever pt 5

Kappa Mikey:

**Kappa Mikey:**

Snarkymen Fever

Part 5

By Emerald

"Once again, I have brought peace to Japan." Rainbow Parakeet spoke to himself as he prepared to enter his building. He had just finished capturing a rampaging dragon by tricking it into a cage with a banana, as well as solving the lady bug mugging case by hiding out where the bug usually got its drugs. Then he gave half of his money to the poor, before holding a charity event for the advancement of sensitivity towards midgets.

"Yes, I am full of win today." Mr. Rainbow gave a sigh of contentment as he took out a bag of rat feed and fed his rescued animals, all of whom where selfishly given up just because they had terrible infectious diseases. Then he walked up the stair toward his office door, cautiously stepping over rat pellets that could transmit AIDS. The first thing he noticed was that there was a note, hastily taped to the glass with his limited edition Asteroid Boy bandages.

"Dear Jerk", the letter read, "Thanks a lot for not showing up. We waited over an hour, and you never came. You have completely wasted our time. I hope you feel good about yourself. Mitsuki.

PS: I stole some of your stuff. Hope you don't mind. Also, I wouldn't open the drawers of your desk anytime soon if I were you.

Not Mikey Simon"

"No matter how hard I try, I'm always disappointing someone." Rainbow Parakeet choked, a tear running down his cheek as he opened up his door. His formerly decorated office was now almost completely bare, except for a couple broken chairs, and there were animalistic growls coming from inside his desk.

"I hope those two will be alright." The detective said. Then the roof of the building fell down and crushed him. Mikey had stolen the ceiling braces.

--

"Alright Guanomon, we've found your first opponent!" Mario said. He had been bouncing up and down with excitement for the last few minutes, looking like a mix between a walrus and a pogo stick.

"Yeah, it's a level two and you're a puny level one, but we think you can handle it." Luigi said, carrying a steel barred cage with him. He set it on the ground gently. No light shined through the bars, and it was impossible to see what was inside.

"Uhmm, what is it?" Guanomon said, beginning to fear for his life again. He had given up trying to escape their clutches after they had used their paralysis spray on him the last time. His left side was still twitched involuntarily as a side effect.

"Prepare to face the might, of…" there was a dramatic pause, during which the bars of the cage were lifted up, and a creature started to emerge, "A Caterpillar!"

"That's it? Just a stupid bug?" Guano said, looking at the twins with a perplexed expression. They nodded their heads nervously, wondering if they could win the battle. Guano shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the miniscule insect. He lifted his foot hesitantly, hovering his sole over the doomed bug. Then, he slowly put his foot down, squeezing the life out of the caterpillar.

"LEVEL UP!!" the twins shouted in Guano's ears with the strength of three bull-horns and a country singer. The shock of the surprise sent their winner screaming and flying into the air several feet, where he hit his head on an abnormally hard cloud.

"Wow, he's already learned the Flight move!" Mario said, looking at his Snarkyman with growing pride as it cried for it's mother and start to fall back down.

"We must be the best trainers ever!" Luigi said, and then he watched Guanomon plummet to the earth. The strength of the impact forced him several feet underground, and the worms began to praise Guano as a god who fell from the sky. "Even so, I think it's too early to teach him the Tunneling move."

--

"The nerve of that bird, making us wait forever and then not showing up." Mikey Simon said, his arms full of Rainbow Parakeet's possessions. A trail of dropped bobble-heads marked where they'd come from.

"I know it was rude of him, but maybe we didn't need to leave such a nasty note on his door." Mitsuki said, her conscience coming back to her now that she was more awake.

"Oh sure, just like we didn't _need_ to rob him of all his belongings." The criminal said dismissively. "The point is, he didn't show up when we needed him, and I need to pay back my gambling bets somehow.

"Gambling bets?" Mitsuki criticized. The last time Mikey had gambled he'd lost a 1000 and tried to convince her to become a prostitute to help him get it back. Obviously, that didn't happen. "I thought you said you wouldn't do that anymore."

"It's nothing major. I just bet the guy who works at the Pizza shop that I could eat more pizza than Gonard." He nonchalantly said. Then a police officer walked by and he had to stuff all of his stolen loot into his pants.

"And I'm guessing that didn't go well?" Mitsuki asked, trying to resist looking at the huge lump in Mikey's pants, and failing miserably.

Mikey suddenly had flashbacks to being passed out on the roof of Samurai Pizza Felines, his stomach larger than Guano's head during a tantrum, and Gonard not even showing signs of stopping his pizza eating rampage.

"Not well at all." Mikey replied with discomfort.

"How much do you have to pay him back?" Mitsuki asked, and then another cop passed by and she had to distract him by karate chopping his face in.

"Oh, just the complete contents of someone's home." he said with a dismissive shrug. "I'm a high roller, Mitsuki."

"Whatever. Why don't we drop of this stuff now so we won't have to carry it around with us while we search?" Mitsuki asked, while hiding the knocked out police man in a mailbox. It was actually the mail box the Mail Man was in, but he was too busy being dead to notice.

"Searching for what?" Mikey asked innocently. Mitsuki's face began to steam, and she broke a random string of prayer beads.

--

"Alright, now that you're a level two, we can put you up against an even stronger adversary!" Mario squealed, already mentally preparing a grave for his fighter if he should lose.

"Bring 'em on, I can take him." Guano said, punching the air with boxing gloves a few times. His last victory had made him overconfident, and he felt like he could even take on an entire moth! But the moth was still recovering from the nun chuck wounds he incurred during his fight with a butterfly, so that match had to be postponed for a later date.

"Okay, now this one is a level five, but I'm sure you won't have any problems" Luigi said, but secretly forging a will just in case.

"I don't care if he's a level ten! He's going down!" Guano said, now hopping back and forth on his feet. The twins looked at each other and nodded. The worms worshipped at his feet. He was ready.

"Presenting the challenger!" Mario exclaimed, picking a rock up. Guano mentally prepared himself to fight against the awesome powers of the pebble, but then it was thrown up at the branches of a tree.

"SCRRAAHK!" the HIPPY (Harmless Italian Pigeon Power Yakuza) member squawked, flying out of the tree with its brass knuckled talons stretched out. It's smiled as it swooped, revealing grills that said 'pidge 4 life'.

"He did it!" the brothers shouted, pointing at their 'Snarkyman'. Then they ran as fast as they could away from the scene of the battle, only stopping once to trip over a turtle. Guano's gloves slid off his hands as all color left his body.

The pigeon struck with the swiftness of a bird, socking Guano in the face with its left foot. Then a right strike hit the helpless pugilist in the chest, sending him to the ground. Before he could finish standing up, the full wait of the bird landed on his back, pinning him where he lay. But this wasn't a wrestling match, and the enraged fowl did not stop there.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, SOMEBODY HE-HELP ME!" Guano bawled, his voice carrying for miles but no one coming to his aid. The twins were hiding in a bush and recording the fight for 'When Animals Go Championship-Fighter'. Eventually, the HIPPY associate grew tired of beating up so weak a creature, crapped on Guano's head, and flew away. The worms immediately left to go find something more powerful to worship, like a sack of potatoes.

"Quickly, take him to the Snarkymen center!" Luigi shouted, running back towards his precious Guanomon and scooping the near-lifeless form in his arms. Then he hurried over to a nearby pond, which he quickly threw the comatose captor in the freezing water.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mario yelled, chasing his brother down.

Guano woke up and tried to splash out of the water, but he was thwarted when a fish swam into his mouth and punched his brain. He was knocked unconscious once more.

"Enter the healing water and be saved, wretched creature!" Luigi shouted from the bank, holding two sticks up like a cross while his brother dove in to rescue Guano.

"That's not even in the games!" Mario struggled to lift Guano's soggy form to the shore. Then he laid him out on the grass, and pushed hard and his stomach. Water spewed from Guano's mouth, followed by no less than twenty five fish who had tried to make their home in his stomach.

"Enough!" Guano shouted, spitting out another fish as he did so, "I'm tired of this! I'm not a real Snarkyman!"

"With that kind of attitude, you'll never be able to win against the bear we've set you up against." Luigi motioned to a nearby bush, where a Japanese grizzly bear in camo clothes hid with a shotgun.

"Of course you are. You even have your own trading card!" Mario said, pulling out a Snarkymen card that he had hastily drawn of picture of Guanomon on. It was done in purple colored pencil.

"That's not real, I watched you make it ten minutes ago!" Guano accused. Just then, a wealthy collector walked by. He was wearing a tall black hat, and carried a cane with Spew-Two head on the top.

"Oh my, a first edition! I'll pay 500 for such a rare card!" the eccentric man exclaimed, doing a little twirl and dance as he spoke.

"Deal!" the brothers exclaimed. They handed over the trading card, and received a fat wad of cash. Then the stranger happily bounded away, before getting eaten by a bumblebee. During the exchange, Guano tried to slip away in the night. Except it wasn't night-time yet, so that plan obviously failed.

"Curse the sun!" Guano waved his fist angrily at the light-giving orb as the Tatami boys held him down forcefully.

"Give it up, Snarkyman! We won't let you go until you at least go through Natural Selection!" Mario said, putting Guano in a headlock for no particular reason. Guano was able to break the hold by dislocating every broken bone in his body. Guano slithered out like a furry snake, and then looked at the boys angrily.

"What the heck is this Natural Selection thing you've been talking about?!" Guano asked, stalling for time until he could jack someone's motorcycle and get out of the situation. Unfortunately, the only motorbike that went by was owned by a very mean looking three year old girl, so he gave up on that idea.

"Natural Selection is when a species changes over time in order to adapt to its current environment and continue to breed." Luigi said in a British accent as he sat in a cozy red armchair and puffed on a pipe.

"But in Snarkymen all it means is that you horribly mutate into another, stronger Snarkyman after you've kicked enough peoples butts. Ain't video game science a kick?" Mario said. "At this rate, you'll have to fight at least twenty three more extremely dangerous battles before you transform."

"I'm never going to transform though, don't you get it?! I'm just a human in a costume, I'll prove it!" Guano shouted, and then he began to unzip his outfit, starting at the head.

"OMG OMG, he's transforming now!" Mario and Luigi squealed at the same time. They watched eagerly as Guano's head covering came off to reveal…

"Aaugh! It's horrible! Turn back, turn back!" Mario recoiled in horror at the unspeakable sight of Guano's true face. It was so frightening, in fact, that it woke the dead. Zombies began to walk the streets of Tokyo, and a third crisis hit the city in one day.

"Hurry, mash the A button!" Luigi shouted, and then they both jumped on Guano and pummeled the crud out of him. This successfully canceled the transformation sequence, and after they were done beating him, they pulled his hood back down and broke the zipper so it could never come off again.

--

"Hey Gonard, how ya been, buddy?" Mikey asked as he walked into Samurai Pizza Felines with Mitsuki by his side. They had just escaped a zombie apocalypse, and outside they could still hear Rainbow Parakeet fighting off the dead-heads with duel-wielded blades

"Mikey! Hey, did you ever find that Featherbarrel thing?" Gonard replied. He talked slowly, because he had injured his jaw muscles eating until 7:00pm. From behind the kitchen, Steve the Pizza Feline saw Mikey. He immediately jumped forward and landed in front of him, balancing on a stale piece of crust.

"Mikey Simon! I trust you have brought me payment, or else you shall taste my steel" Steve asked angrily, holding up a sheet-metal slice of pizza.

"No, I just always carry this much junk with me." Mikey said, and then he dropped the load. While the foundations of the building shook, Gonard sneakily stole the steel pizza.

"Good, good. You have restored your honor in my eyes. Now, what is it you would like to order?" he replied cheerily, taking out a note pad faster than the human eye could see.

"Excuse me, but we but we didn't come here to eat." Mitsuki interjected, fearing that another eating contest might spawn, "we just needed to pay you back, and then we need to go back to looking for Mr. Featherbottom. Guano's missing too, but he can wait."

--

"Darn it, you are going to learn this new TM move!" Luigi ordered, hitting Guano over the head repeatedly with a motor engine.

"Are you sure this is what the manual means by 'technical machine'?" Mario asked as Guano was pounded into dust.

--

"Furry bottom?" Steve inquired, rubbing his whisker absent mindedly. "What is this furry bottom that you speak off? It had better not be mine!"

"She's talking about some stuffed bird of her that she lost. It kinda looks like that thing over there." Gonard said, putting down his food long enough to say a second sentence. He gestured to a trophy case on the left wall of the restaurant, and inside the glass was Mr. Featherbottom!

"There he is!" Mitsuki yelped, eyes huge and glossy. She immediately ran over and hugged the glass casing, accidentally cutting herself on the sharp edges. She didn't care though, because she was so happy.

"What are you talking about? That doll is mine. It is my most precious possession!" Steve said, prying Mitsuki off the box with his sword.

"You just got it a few minutes ago when a zombie wandered in with it." Gonard said, pointing at a decapitated zombie body lying under a table.

"Yes. It is my most prized possession. Since five minutes ago." The man-cat replied suspiciously.

"But…but it's mine." Mitsuki began to shed tears. Mikey looked at her sympathetically. There was no way he was going to let her get this close and not succeed. He knew what he needed to do.

"Okay Steve, I know what you want. What's the bet?" the orange haired avenger demanded. Mitsuki looked at Mikey like he was a hero.

"Hm hm hm, so you've taken the bait." The cunning cat chuckled. "I challenge you to-!"

"A ZOMBIE SLAYING SHOWDOWN!" Yes-man shouted, appearing out of no-where. He was wearing tattered clothing and carried a shotgun at his side. Everyone looked at him as if he had a comically large cigar in his mouth, which he did.

"How did you get in here?" Gonard asked, looking for any open air-vents he might have flown through.

"I FOUGHT MY WAY IN!" he yelled, lifting up his left sleeve. Bloody marks counted how many zombies he had vanquished. There were twenty five lines, and one tattoo.

"Why do you have a pink unicorn tattoo?" Mikey asked, pointing at the out of place tat.

"THAT'S AN OLD ONE!" Yes-man said angrily, putting his sleeve down forcefully. But he was too forceful, and the sleeve completely ripped off.

"A Zombie slaying showdown? It just might be random enough to work!" Steve said, brandishing his blade and swinging it in the air. "Whoever whacks the most zombies in the next hour wins the doll!

"I'll take your bet, if it means making Mitsuki happy!" Mikey declared, sounding like he only did when on the LilyMu show.

"But Mikey, it's too dangerous!" Mitsuki exclaimed, "If you get killed, I won't be happy at all!"

"Nonsense, I'll be perfectly fine. I'll just need a weapon." The hero said, looking around for something to attack with, and only finding a bunch of lame swords hanging on the walls.

"YOU CAN USE MINE!" Yes-man said happily, tossing his fully loaded shotgun to Mikey.

"Thanks Yes-man. You actually have a reason to be here after all!" he replied, taking the shotgun in hand. Then he accidentally pulled the trigger, shooting off Gonard's hair. Gonard began to feel the top of his head suspiciously.

"Ha ha ha. That makes me laugh. You have one minute to learn how to use that thing, Simon. And then, it's on!" Steve answered forcefully, and then he walked behind his kitchen counter to prepare his sword-play by chopping up pepperoni.

"Mikey, you don't have to do this." Mitsuki said gently. Mikey put his arm on her shoulder softly.

"I know I don't need to, but I want to. For you." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Ooh, Mikey." Mitsuki trembled. She almost collapsed right then and there.

"But if something should happen to me Mitsuki, there's one thing I want you to know." Mikey said, his voice low and soft. Mitsuki held her breath and waited for Mikey to finish.

"Oh my god, I'm BALD!" Gonard shouted, completely ruining the moment. Just then, the Samurai pizza cat jumped out over the kitchen counter.

"Alright, time is up! We go into battle now!" he yelled, a piece a pepperoni stuck in his teeth. He got behind Mikey and began to push him out the door.

"Mikey, wait! Finish your sentence!" Mitsuki shouted, but her love was already out the door and could not hear her. She turned around, looking at Gonard and Yes-man with tears in her eyes, "Someone needs to follow them and make sure their okay!"

"I'LL DO IT!" Yes-man exclaimed, puffing out his chest and flexing his unicorn tattoo. Then he bounded out the door after the two.

"Gosh, I hope Mikey will be okay." Gonard said, looking around for something to cover his bald head with, and only finding a bunch of lame wigs hanging on the walls.

"Me too." Mitsuki whispered. "Me too."

--

Authors note: Chapter five ran much longer than I originally intended it to, so I have broken it up into two chapters. Even broken in half like this, they are still the longest in the story. These last chapters are the culmination of all I had planned for this story, and I hope you enjoy the finale.


	6. Snarkymen Fever pt 6

Kappa Mikey:

**Kappa Mikey:**

Snarkymen Fever

Part 6

By Emerald

"Guanomon? Guanomon, please wake up." Mario said, bending over Guano's still body. As he spoke, the director's head began to lift as he recovered from yet another beating.

"Great, you woke up! Did you learn the Molotov Cocktail attack yet?" Luigi asked excitedly.

"No, I did not learn the Molotov Cocktail attack yet!" Guano shouted, trying to lift himself off the ground unsuccessfully.

"Lousy, good for nothing Technical Machine!" Luigi complained, kicking the car engine and almost breaking his foot. Then the car engine started up and drove away, without being attached to a car.

"Were in big trouble, Guanomon. Zombies are everywhere, and they could come for us any time!" Mario interjected, though the zombies were actually too afraid of the boys to come close to them. "We need you to transform."

"Oh no, not again! The last time I did you kids almost killed me!" Guano refused, as he tried standing up for himself one last time.

"No, you don't understand. There are other ways we can transform you!" Mario said eagerly, with power hungry eyes.

"They're called mystic stones!" Luigi finished his brothers thought. Then he dropped a huge pile of rocks at Guano's feet. "These ones here are moon stones. They'll make you transform into something different than last time!"

"You're not going to hit me over the head with those too, are you?!" Guano back up fearfully, fearing another TM type incident.

"Of course not dummy." Mario laughed, and Guano gave a sigh of relief.

"We're going to feed them to you!" Luigi said. His brother quickly held their Snarkyman down, and then Luigi started shoving rocks down Guano's throat.

--

"Oh my God. That was so…. violent." Mitsuki exclaimed as she stood outside, looking around at the carnage that surrounded the pizza shop. It was 8:00pm, and bloody limbs and headless bodies lay as far as the eye could see.

"Yeah, there's no way they could have shown that on a Nickelodeon. Not even in a PG rated fan fiction." Gonard said, wearing a hair piece he had pulled off of a dead zombie. It was green and smelled like hell incarnate, but he didn't notice.

As the sun finished its descent, the silhouettes of two figures could be seen walking towards them. One of them carried a blade that dragged across the street, and the other held a gun up in the air.

"Mikey!" Mitsuki cried. He heard her, and they both began to run towards each other. When they finally met in the middle of the street, they embraced passionately.

"Oh Mikey, I'm so glad you're alive." Mitsuki said through her tears, voice full of emotion. She didn't bother asking if he had won the bet or not; all of a sudden that seemed unimportant. All that mattered was that he was alive.

"I'm happy if your happy, Mitsuki." Mikey replied, hugging her tightly and hoping she didn't notice that…

"Eww, Mikey. You're totally getting zombie blood all over Mitsuki!" Gonard said, but even he could not break the moment this time. However, Yes-man's shrill voice was certainly able to.

"THE GAME IS OVER!" Yes-man shouted, frightening Mikey and Mitsuki out of their hug. Everyone stared at the nut job, including Steve, who had by now reached the rest of the group. They all waited for the yes man to continue, but he just kept staring at them with a stupid smile on his face. Thirty seconds passed.

"Well, who won?" Mikey finally asked, voicing the concerns of everyone present.

"WELL, LET'S SEE!" Yes-man lifted up his other sleeve, where he had carved pictures of Mikey and Steve, and underneath there were many marks. Then he tore off one of his pant legs and began to add. "ADD 1, CARRY THE FIVE, DIVIDE BY PI…"

The Mikey and Mitsuki crossed their fingers, and Gonard started eating handfuls of grass nervously. Steve stood still with a confident look on his face. Yes-man continued to carve away with a needle until he found out the winner.

"MIKEY SIMON WINS!" the answer suddenly came, to the shock and surprise of everyone present.

"Hooray!" the LilyMu team rejoiced. A jet that just happened to by flying over head dropped zombie-poison confetti onto the street. The entire town opened their windows and applauded the winner. Fifty of them fell out their windows.

"IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Yes-man shrieked as his arms and leg bled profusely. Everyone continued to clap.

"A bet is a bet, Mikey Simon." Steve said, looking at the orange haired warrior with respect. Then he turned to Mitsuki, and pulled out Mr. Featherbottom from behind his back. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you." Mitsuki said, taking her precious stuffed animal-type-thing and hugging it tightly. She looked at Mikey and smiled, and he smiled back.

"Hey, where's Guano?" Gonard suddenly asked, and everyone looked at him. They couldn't remember the last time they had seen their director, or Lily for that matter.

--

"Okay, I'm starting to think that transforming him into a rock Snarkyman wasn't a good idea either." Mario said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked at his captive. Guano's entire body was filled with stones of various shapes and sizes, giving him the appearance of a large purple rock with a face and tiny arms.

"I…can't…move." Guano struggled to talk through the pebbles that cluttered his throat.

"Okay, let's get rid of them then." Luigi said as he picked up Guano with abnormal strength and carried him on his back. He climbed up a mountain, which just happened to be located in the park, and dropped the living sack of rocks from the summit.

"Ouch. But you gotta do what ya gotta do." Mario winced as his Guanomon repeatedly hit his body on the side of the mountain, the rocks inside him breaking up with every collision. By the time he had reached the bottom, the rocks were in such tiny pieces that they wouldn't bother him again. At least, until he had to go to the bathroom.

"Look kids, it's almost ten o'clock. Can I please go home now?" Guano asked patiently while lying face-down on the ground. By now he had gotten used to the constant torment that he was being forced to go through.

"No!" the twins replied in unison.

"Crap." He swore.

"Guano, is that you?" came a voice from across the park. The twins and Guano looked up to see two bloody figures advancing towards them in the darkness.

"Oh no, it's the zombies! Quick Guanomon, eat this fire stone!" Mario sputtered, holding out a super-heated coal to his pet. Guano refused though, seeing the 'zombies' for what they really were.

"Mikey, Mitsuki! I'm saved!" Guano shouted, running over to his friends, and ducking as a passing eagle tried to grab him in its talons.

"Hey Guano, what'cha been up to?" Mikey asked as his diminutive buddy latched onto his leg for dear life.

"Mikey, it was terrible! They beat me up, made me fight wild animals, tried to drown me, forced me to eat rocks, and then they sold my Snarkyman card for 1000 and I didn't even get any of the royalties!" Guano cried on Mikey leg, wetting the dried blood.

"What do you think you're doing?! That's our Snarkyman! You can't have him, you brain dead zombies!" Luigi yelled, he and his brother running over and grabbing Guano by the tail of his costume and yanking hard. The grip was strong, however, and Mikey's pants would have been ripped off sooner than Guano letting go.

"Stop it you two!" Mitsuki scolded as Mikey picked up Guano. The twins were still hanging on to the tail, and were lifted into the air.

"He's ours, we caught him legally!" Luigi said, pulling out a Snarkymen hunting license from his wallet. "He's not over the size limit, either!"

"I don't think these two are going to let go, Mitsuki." Mikey struggled against the combined weight of the Tatami twins. He was considering threatening them with his gun, which would have been a very bad idea, when Mario spoke.

"You can't have our Guanomon unless you trade us another Snarkyman for him!" Mario said, kicking Mikey in the crotch. Simon's eyes bugged out, but he did not release Guano.

"A trade, you say?" Mitsuki asked slyly. She pulled Mr. Featherbottom from behind her back. "Would you trade for this 'Snarkyman'?"

"Mitsuki," Mikey began to ask, but he was shushed. Mitsuki winked at him as the twins considered the deal.

"Well, Guanomon does kinda stink at everything. And while your Snarkyman may be inanimate, I'm willing to bet that it's a better fighter too." Mario weighed the costs and benefits carefully.

"Hey!" Guano complained. Then he remembered that he wanted to be traded away, and decided to shut his mouth.

"We'll take it!" Luigi said, and the twins let go of the tail. Then Mitsuki carefully handed over her most precious possession to the boys, who she suspected would ruin it in the next five minutes.

"Yes! I've caught…!" Mario began to say, and then he paused to do a short, one minute long disco dance, "A Pudgyeoto!"

"Take care of it him now, understand?" Mitsuki asked. The boys didn't listen to her though, already busy looking for a knife and scissors to cut Featherbottom open with. She sighed, and then looked at Guano as Mikey put him down. "C'mon Guano, let's go home."

"Alright! See you in heck, Tatami twins!" Guano yelled back at the twins one last time. They gave him an angry glare, which sent him running as fast as he could for LilyMu studios. Mikey and Mitsuki followed him at a long distance as they too headed back to the studio. They still had an episode to finish, after all.

"I can't believe you traded Mr. Featherbottom to those two brats, after all we did to get it back." Mikey spoke up once they were out of the twins hearing range.

"My friends are a little more important to me than anything I own, Mikey. And besides, I've realized something." Mitsuki said, looking sideways at Mikey as they walked. "I don't need Mr. Featherbottom. I have you."

"Thank you." Mikey said embarrassedly. There was awkward silence for a few moments, and then crickets got in a fire fight over who could make the least noise. "But you know, I kinda killed over fifty undead monsters to get that thing back for you. Doesn't it seem sort of silly to just give it away?"

"Actually, it does." Mitsuki replied, realizing that she hadn't thought her plan through very well.

"Gonna go back for it?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, I am." She answered, and then she ran back to steal her stuffed companion from the twins using her elite spy skills.

--

"LilyMu!"

"What's so funny, Gonard? I've got you trapped, and there's no where for you to run." Mikey yawned, attempting to point dramatically at his foe, and trying not to fall asleep as he did so. Gonard was leaning against the wall in the blue alleyway, trying to remember his lines.

"Uhmm, yes. I do not have fleas! And if I did, they would not want to… leave." The words stumbled out of Gonard's mouth. He looked at Guano for direction, and he was told to just go along with it. Then Mitsuki, Lily, and Guano fell down from above, landing on their heads instead of their feet.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Gonard?" Mitsuki asked, shaking her fist angrily as she stood up.

"Guanomon, Guanomon!" Guano said absentmindedly, still stuck in Snarkyman mode.

"Oh, it is not what I have up my sleeve that's important, though even that could defeat you Lily Tools, but it's what I have in my…pocket! I mean, what I have behind me!" he pulled out a remote, pushed a button, and the wall behind him collapsed. In its place was a random zombie. Cast changes had needed to be made after the dragon was slain. Lily jumped in front of the camera.

"Oh no, it's a blood crazed zombie!" she squealed overdramatically.

"Yes, yes it is a zombie. Fear it! And such!" Gonard said while readjusting his new wig.

"Don't worry; I will protect us from this brain-dead menace!" Mikey said, pulling out the kappa katana and accidentally dropping it on the floor.

"Hold on Mikey, it's a stupid creature, not an evil one! Maybe we can befriend it!" Mitsuki growled, sounding angrier than she meant to be. She reached behind her and produced Mr. Featherbottom. "Here! It is a gift from us to you! Enjoy!"

The zombie was hit in the face with the stuffy, and then it collapsed to the floor and lay there. The cast looked at each other.

"Uhmm, uh, oh no! You have joined forces with the zombie against me!" Gonard ad-libbed. Then he picked up the body and threw it on his back. "Ow, ow! It is eating me painfully! You win this time LilyMu, but I'll be back!"

"And we'll be sleeping! I mean, waiting!" Mikey said as the camera zoomed in on his tired face.

--

"And cut!" Guano shouted. Immediately, the set was taken down and the actors stopped pretending to be interested in what they were doing. The zombie stood up and started to walk away with Feather bottom, but then its head was blown up with a shotgun blast. Mitsuki blew the smoke off the barrel of the weapon, and then picked up her doll.

"So, worst episode ever, huh?" Lily asked aloud, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Worst episode of any show ever invented. But it's the best we can do." Guano said, keeping the film away from a hungry looking Gonard. He gave it to someone in the editing department and Gonard began to cry. "Alright, I'm going to the bathroom and then I'm going to bed. Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight Guano." The rest of the cast replied. Then they all stood around without talking for awhile. With nothing else to do, they all checked their watches simultaneously. It was twelve o' clock midnight.

"OMG, what a boring day." Lily said. Mikey and Mitsuki looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess if you don't count the rampaging dragon, the Tokyo wide riot, and the zombie apocalypse." Mitsuki replied sarcastically.

"Hey, it must not have been that bad if I slept throughout the whole thing." Lily said, forgetting that she had been supposed to be look for Featherbottom with the rest of them. Mike and Mits both shot Lily angry looks.

"OH GOD, OH GOD! THE STONES, THE STONES! THEY HURT SO MUCH!" Guano's pained screams came from the bathroom two stories below. This was followed by more words that a Nickelodeon censor would not permit.

"Eww, gross. Bathroom humor. I'm out of here." Lily said, and then she went off to go get even more sleep. The three remaining cast members looked around at each other, waiting for the assembly to disperse to eventually disperse.

"Did you know that there are more than 100 types of cheese in my bedroom right now?" Gonard asked the group. All he got in return was stares. He laughed nervously, and then ran towards the elevator because the situation was too awkward. Mikey and Mitsuki were alone now, except for a few wandering camera man and the censored screams of Guano. Mitsuki was going to ask Mikey what he was about to say in the pizza shop, but then he spoke up.

"You know, there's only one thing I don't get about this episode we just made." Mikey said, deflecting any serious conversations because he was too tired to deal with them at the moment.

"What's that, Mikey?" Mitsuki replied, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"In every other LilyMu episode we've made since I got here, we've always ended up changing the episode in the second or third take to reflect what we did during the day. Y'know, it's like we add a moral to the show that we've just learned. So what's this episode's moral supposed to be?" Mikey asked.

"Uhh, gee, I don't know. Friendship?" Mitsuki ventured. It was the only thing she could think of.

"But that doesn't really fit, because at the end of the day you stole your Mr. Featherbottom back, and in the end of the show you just sort of beaned that zombie in the head with it." Mikey said, defusing Mitsuki's answer.

"Maybe there isn't any deep meaning in the episode then." Mitsuki said, starting to walk towards the elevator along with Mikey.

"But then what is the end of the episode supposed to mean?" Mikey asked as the elevator entrance opened and they stepped inside.

"Well, I guess it just means that it's the end." Mitsuki answered. Then the doors closed.

THE END

--

Authors Notes: It's over. It's finally over! This is the first fan fiction I have ever completed and put online. I couldn't have done it without my fans. Yep, all two of them. Just kidding; I know there are many people who have read and enjoyed this story. A huge thank you to everyone that has read my story on the Kappa Mikey Fans website, the Black Wing Army, and .

Now that it's all over, I don't know what to say. I've become more attached to the LilyMu cast than ever before during the writing of this story, which has gone on for more than a year. I feel the need to work on a sequel as soon as possible.

But, this is the end for now. I have decided to leave all of the chapters separate like this, just so the reviews I have gotten do not go away. So, until I get to writing my next episode, this is goodbye. Please review and tell me what you thought of this story!


End file.
